


Clone Ship of the Month.

by Unknown_Lover



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Humor, M/M, Modern Era, Skinny Dipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:01:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29142645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unknown_Lover/pseuds/Unknown_Lover
Summary: A bunch of one shots part of the ship of the month. This is part of Clone Haven ship of the month basically every month we have a ship to write about with different prompts this month February is Jesse x Kix
Relationships: CT-5597 | Jesse/CT-6116 | Kix
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9
Collections: Clone Haven Ship of the Month





	1. Trust- Jesse and Kix

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of Clone Haven ship of the month basically every month we have a ship to write about with different prompts this month February is Jesse x Kix 
> 
> Enjoy
> 
> All mistake are mine :)

Ship of the month: Jesse x Kix  
Prompt 1: Trust

Trust me he said it was fine what the worst that can happen Kix thought as he glared at the other person sitting across from him "It's not my fault" Jesse says feeling his boyfriend glaring at him. 

"Oh I'm sorry did you say Trust me Kix it's perfectly safe it was so safe we ended up in jail" he spat out.

"I didn't know skinny dipping was illegal" 

Kix just stared at him "You really need to stop hanging out with Fives" 

"Come on you had fun, I haven't seen you laugh in ages" Jesse says Kix sighed he knew Jesse was right exams were a bitch and he hasn't had time to relax so when Jesse suggested something he agreed to it.

"Your right it was fun, but next time try and not land us in jail" he says laughing he watched as Jesse made his way over and flopped down besides him "I promise I've got our next date planned out" 

"Care to share?" Kix asked.

"Do you trust me?" Jesse says smirking as Kix sighed 

"As long its nothing illegal then I trust you just don't make me regret it okay?" 

"Trust me babe you love it involves me, ropes and a bed" Kix felt the blush in his cheeks "Now that sounds like a date" 

"Okay once your done talking about your sex life you ready to get out of here?" A voice says the couple looked to Rex standing with Fox " So shinny dipping who idea was that?" Rex asked. "Never mind I don't want to know come on".

Together the couple stood up hand in hand and walked out "Babe i have an idea" Kix says 

"What is it?" 

"Do you trust me?"

"With my life" Jesse says


	2. Familiar Jesse X Kix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 2: Familiar

Ship of the month: Jesse x Kix   
Prompt: Familiar

There was something familiar about him. "You're starring again" Five tells him as he takes another shot.

"I'm sorry but he looks familiar shit he's looking over" Jesse then froze as the two locked eyes. Those eyes.

Jesse remembered those eyes, how they pinned him in place he remembered how those eyes trailed up and down his body Jesse remembered the way he moaned as the person's hands trailed down pinching his nipples.

"Earth to Jesse" he was pulled out of the memory by Echo who was smirking at him 

"What?" He hissed

"Look who coming this way" Echo mumbled Jesse head turned so fast echo was concerned that he got whiplash "that little shit" he mumbled he watched as Fives and the guy walked over to their table "Guys this is Kix this is Echo, Rex, Tup and Jesse" 

Kix so that was his name was his "that is Jesse, say my name" Kix mumbled as he placed a kiss on his neck "say my name, and i'll make you scream it later" 

"So Jesse, what brings you here?" Kix asked as he took a sip of his drink he noticed that the others had left them alone this was good.

"Fives," 

"And you?" 

"Fives he told me that you be here and after last time I thought you would be up for part two, I mean last time you were very familiar with my hands, do you remember" he whispered.

Jesse moaned as Kix hand on his cock.

"I remember but maybe this I'll get you very familiar with my mouth would you like that?" He says leaning closer slowly kissing down his neck.

"I would like that alot" 

"Good, come on my place isn't far from here" Kix mumbles.


End file.
